


A Mother's Love

by AndyHood



Series: Thought's of a Mother [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Family Feels, Mother-Son Relationship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's last thoughts that fateful day on Halloween. A one-shot, companion to A Mother's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

_Lily's thoughts_

_=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=v=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=v=-=-===-==-==-=-=-v_

Voldermort had found them, Lily new in her heart as she rushed up the stairs that Peter was the traitor not Remus. She reached the top of the stairs and threw herself into Harry's nursery clutching him to her chest.

_How I wish that we had more time._

The sound of the duel came to an end, Lily prayed that James voice would yell at her that it was okay. The footsteps on the stairs were too heavy to his, Voldermort was coming up the stairs, slowly taunting Lily that there was no escape.

_I love you so much, you were the best thing that happened to us._

Lily racks her brain of anything to do, she can only think of one thing to do, an ancient blood charm, with her sacrifice Harry would have a chance.

_I wish I could see you grow up, so you off to Hogwarts, your first date, your own children._

The door is blown off its hinges and the dark shadow of Voldermort fills the frame. Lilly moves to stand in front of Harry.

"Move out of the way silly girl and I might let you live"

"No not Harry, Please!"

_Our time has run out little one. I will always be with you, you might not be able to see me, but I will always be in your heart._

Lily can only watch as Voldermort raises his wand, she takes one more look at her beautiful son as the curse leaves his lips.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse flies at her in a streak of green light hitting her square in the chest. The world slowed down as she fell to the ground. She didn't understand it as she watched Voldermort turn to Harry, she should have died instantly. She could only watch as he said the same spell at Harry, but it backfires and hits him instead. Voldermort disappears, leaving Harry still alive. She felt herself fading

_You are safe little one and I have to go now. I hope it is a long time before I see you again my sweet baby. Your father and I will be watching you, know that you are never alone._


End file.
